4 Great Shinobi of Konoha
by andy122
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke both get a friend at the age of 7. What can this change in the world of Shinobi? Pairings: OcTemTayuya, NaruOCIno, SasuOC ,KakaAnko, HakuFu, GaaMatsu, JirayaTsunade. Summary changed, couples changed.
1. Encounter in the playground

**Hello everybody, this is my first fanfiction ever written. I would really like if you guys would give me some criticism but don****'t**** be too harsh on me please. English is my fifth language learnt so there may be some errors in spelling. Everything else aside, please enjoy.**-

A feint sob was heard throught the playground but no one noticed.

No one except for a small girl.

She heard another sob and started walking toward where she heard it.

She arived at the corner of the playground and saw a boy with blonde, spiky hair with his hands hugging his knees.

He was wearing a green shirt with a red spiral pattern on the back. He also had blue shorts.

"Why are you crying?" she asked.

He looked around to see if he was just imagining things.

His eyes settled on the girl.

He was just looking at her for a minute waiting for the beating he was sure to get.

"Why are you crying?" she repeated her question.

Now he was confused. Was someone actually concerned about him?

"B-Because... the village hates me" He answered somewhat hesitantly.

"Why is that?" she asked and sat down to him.

"I don't know…" he said.

"What do you mean you don't know? You had to do something for them to hate you… Right?" she asked.

He was looking for an answer when he thought _'Screw it. I'll just tell her everything i know about my life since being born'_

"Hmm... Seems like they really hate you for no reason." She said after a while.

"Yeah... That's what I told you." He replied.

"Hey... we could meet at this playground tomorrow and play together." She smiled at him.

"Your parents are going to be mad at you for playing with me." He said sadly.

"We just moved in form the Land of Iron." She replied.

"Oh, ok then. By the way what's your name?" he asked her.

"Akira." She replied shortly.

The two children became best friends over the past few weeks.

**Alright I hope you enjoyed. Once again I would like some criticism. Sorry this chapter is so short but it's only prologue an i promise the next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Sasuke's socializing

**Hello and welcome to the second chapter of my story. Please enjoy.**

Sasuke was NOT a happy boy. Sure he was the best in the Academy but that brought a ton of fangirls. The fact he was an Uchiha didn't help. To top it off his family just got killed by his brother.

"Hello. Could you please tell me the market section is?" a girly voice asked him.

He ignored it and continued walking. If his family wasn't killed he would answer all too happily.

"Hey don't be such a jerk and answer me!"the girl commanded him.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly in an annoyed tone.

"I only want directions."

"Whatever."

"Hey you look like you're about my age. Are you going to the academy too?" she asked him.

"Yes. You can get to the market section by turning right now then turn left and go straight." He answered her after a while.

"Thank you. Maybe we can be friends in the academy. We'll work on your attitude too."

"Probably not..." he murmured

Before he realized what happened she slapped him.

"What was that for?" he asked her.

"What do you mean 'What was that for'?"

"Whatever..."

––

The next day

"I love going to the academy." Akira said as she sat down next to Naruto.

"What do you love about it? It's boring and they don't really teach anything you could use in battle."

"It's fascinating learning about the history of Konoha since I'm not from here." She answered.

"I have to keep reminding myself you're not from here." He told her.

Sasuke entered the classroom.

Naruto frowned when Sasuke looked at him.

"So the dobe finally found a girlfriend eh?" he asked smirking.

Akira blushed.

"You always turn girls down teme. It's like you actually like guys more than girls. And that makes you…" he was interupted.

"SHUT IT BAKA!" Sakura and Ino both yelled at him.

Sasuke too was looking pretty angry and embarrassed at the same time.

"Like someone would actually like you cold ass." A new voice replied.

"And who are you?" Naruto and Sasuke asked at the same time.

Sakura and Ino were already readying a punch at the guy.

When Sasuke's fangirls looked at the guy that previously wasn't there their faces softened.

He had short slightly spiky hair, blue eyes with a hint of green and he had a confident smirk on his face.

"My name is Andy." He introduced himself.

Ino and Sakura were already lunging at the guy that insulted their Sasuke. Before they could place the punch on his head he caught their hands by the wrists.

'_He'_ s _fast and has amazing reaction time.'_ Thought Sasuke.

'_No one has ever blocked my punch.'_ thought Sakura.

'_He 's pretty cute.'_ Thought Ino.

"Brother?" Asked Akira.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled.

"Why didn't you tell me you have a brother?" He asked Akira.

"I don't know."

––

After a long and boring day at the academy Naruto finally got to train a little.

He walked to the training ground and saw Sasuke throwing some kunai into a piece of a log.

There was also a girl with shoulder lenght white hair. She looked like she was talking to Sasuke.

Then he realized something was wrong.

He was wondering what it was until he figured it out after 2 minutes of thinking.

Sasuke was talking to the girl! Now many people would wonder why this was weird but it's Sasuke we're talking about. He never talks to his fangirls.

"We have to do something about your attitide. And you also need to make some friends." The girls was naming out a list of what they needed to do for Sasuke.

"Ok. Sure. Yeah." He was answering to everything with one of these.

"What about that Naruto kid that you argued with today? I heard that he's also an orphan and you guys could be really good friends."

"He's the dead last. I don't want to be friends with a loser."

"We'll work on that later. Now for your attitude."

Naruto did everything in his power to not burst out laughing.

The oh so great Sasuke Uchiha was being commanded by a girl.

Naruto started throwing some kunai and shuriken into the log in front of him. He missed the center only once.

"No way..." He heard Sasuke mumbling these words over and over.

"NOOOOOO WAAAAAAAAAY!" Sasuke cried out.

Meanwhile the girls was laughing evilly until it all stopped in a minute.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What was that all about?" Naruto finally asked breaking the silence.

"Oh it's nothing." The girl said in a sweet tone approaching Naruto while Sasuke cried anime tears in the background.

"I'm Sayuri."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"I gotta go." They both said at the same time and ran in the opposite direction.

Outside of the training gorund Naruto bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" He quickly said before he noticed that he ran into Akira.

"Hey Akira. Where are you going?"

"I'm going home. Hey maybe we could go together. I could introduce you to my parents."

"Sounds cool."

––

10 minutes later

They came to a medium sized house that was 2 stories high and it had a balcony on the second floor. On the balcony was a smirking Andy watching as they entered their house.

"Mom I'm home!" Akira yelled.

"All right sweetie. I think your brother wanted to see you."

"Where is he?"

"Right in front of you." Andy said suddenly appearing in front of her.

"EEK!"

"I see you brought you boyfriend as well." Both kids blushed at this.

"What do you want?"

"I need someone to train with."

"I'm up for that." Naruto said saving Akira a beating.

"All right but take this seriously and do 250% of what you normally do."

"No problem."

The fight i fit could be called that lasted only 3 seconds with Naruto being beaten to the ground... Literally.

These beating continued for another few hours.

––

Meanwhile with Sasuke

He couldn't believe what he was about to do.

It was just absurd.

It was the most agonizing thing he will ever have to do.

He had…

To talk…

With Sakura…

And Ino at the same time!

'_Why Sayuri? WHYYYYYY?' _he thought a chibi version of him slumped in a corner crying anime tears.

That day was worse for him than the day he had to talk with Naruto for the whole day.

Unfortunately Sakura and Ino mistook it and thought that he wanted them to be his girlfriends.

In the next few years of socializing, or in Sasuke's words torture, his attitude improved greatly. He now could talk with people and he wans't a jerk… to most people anyway.

He actually became friends with Naruto. They often pulled pranks together and started training together too.

**Told you I'll make it longer. In the next chapter there will be the team assignment day as well as some missions. See ya until then.**


	3. Introduction

**Sorry for not uploading a chapter yesterday but I had a lot of stuff to do. Well, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.**

––

Naruto arrived at the academy.

'_Today I'm finally gonna be a ninja!'_ he thought happily.

He sat down in his seat next to Akira.

"Hey." He greeted her.

"Hi. How are you?"

"Pumped. What about you?" he answered.

"Same." She said.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" two voices yelled.

Right after that Andy and Sasuke barged through the door with horrified expressions on their faces.

"What happened? You two finally snapped?" Naruto asked smirking.

"Fan girls just tried to rape us! How could we NOT snap?" Sasuke asked trying to calm down. Naruto just started laughing.

"Hasn't that been happening for a long time?" asked Akira raising her brow.

"This was worse." Andy shivered.

"Let's not dwell on that." Naruto recommended.

"That would be better for everyone. Seriously that was the most terrifying experience in my life. And I got my family murdered by my brother!"

"Alright everyone quiet down." Iruka said as he came to the classroom. "As you know the gaduation exmas are today. Everyone line up!" he commanded.

Sasuke was going first. He created two perfectly healthy clones, did a perfect **Replacement jutsu** and did a **Henge** to transform into the Third Hokage.

"Alright Sasuke Uchiha passed."

After a long time it was Naruto's turn. He walked up to Iruka and did the **Clone jutsu**. The result was only one clone but he was healthy. Naruto trained this just with Akira and Sasuke and was finally able to create one clone.

He then did the **Replacement jutsu** and used **Henge **to transform into Iruka.

"Naruto Uzumaki passed." Iruka said smiling a little. Naruto jumped in joy and tied his forehead protector around his... well... forehead. Where else?

Almost everyone in the class passed. The only kids that didn't pass were civilian kids except for Sakura.

––

Team assignment day

Iruka walked to the classroom with the Hokage behing him.

"I want to congratulate everyone who passed. You are going to be cruacial in the protection of Konoha when you grow up." The Hokage said and walked out of the room.

"Alright let's get onto it." Iruka said. "There is a team that is going to have four members this year." Everyone was a little confused.

"Team 4. Andy, Katsu and Katsumi. Your Jounin teacher is going to be Anko Mitarashi." He caught Naruto's attention at this. He put the best of the class with the worst (Katsu) and the girl in the middle. Andy visibly paled at who he had for a sensei.

He went on with teams 5 and 6.

"Team 7 is the team with four Genin. The Genin of team 7 are Naruto Uzumaki, Akira, Sasuke Uchiha and Sayuri. Your Jounin sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

"Well what do you know? Four best friends in one team." Naruto mused.

Iruka finally finished telling the teams.

"You are going to wait in the classroom for your Sensei." Iruka said leaving the classroom.

Teams started leaving one by one until only two teams remained.

Team 4 and Team 7.

"Alright maggots get to the training ground 15." Said an attractive woman as she came through the window. She had purple hair in a ponytail and brown pupil-less eyes. She wore a mesh shirt with nothing underneath. She wore a tan coat on top of the mesh shirt. She had big breasts as well which everyone noticed right away.

Team 4 left as she jumped out of the window.

––

3 hours later

"Alright, I just stopped playing patient. WHERE IS HE?!" Naruto asked everyone.

Just then a man with silver gravity defying hair came through. He had a mask that covered his face almost completely. His Hitai-ate was covering his left eye leaving only his right eye visible on his face.

"Yo." He said with a bored tone.

"You're late!" Naruto said pointing at him.

"Meet me at the roof." He said walking out of the classroom.

They walked to the room to see him reding an orange book which everyone recognized.

"How many of those have you read? Surprisingly Sasuke asked this.

"Every single one... At least thrice." He answered after a pause.

"Alright but let's start with introducing yourself. You, the boy with the black jacket." He said pointing at Naruto. "Tell me your name, likes, dislikes and dreams."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and i like my friends. I hate the time it takes to cook the ramen, ignorant people and people who hurt my friends. My dream is to become the Hokage."

"Alright now you." He said pointing at Akira.

"My name is Akira. I like my friends. I dont't like my brother. My dream is to be the best kunoichi in the world."

"Alright now you." He pinted at Sayuri.

"My name is Sayuri. I too like my friends. I hate people who bully the weaker. My dream is to be the best kunoichi."

'_A lot of repeats.'_ Kakashi thought.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My only like are my friends. I dislike a lot of things. My dream is to destroy a certain person." Sasuke said coldly.

"All right. Meet me at training ground 5 tommorow at 5 in the morning. Also, don't eat anything or you'll puke." He said with an eye smile.

––

At training ground 15

"All right introduce yourself!" Anko commanded.

"My name is Katsu. I like girls. I dislike guys. My dream is to have at least five wifes." He said grinning pervertedly.

"My name is Katsumi. I like Andy. I hate perverts. My dream is to have a family with Andy."

"My name is Andy. I like a girl I met in my country. I hate fan girls. My dream is to be in the ANBU Black Ops."

'_Interesting team. A pervert, a fan girl and a Genin that wants to be ANBU.'_

"Meet me here at 6 AM sharp. You are dissmised."

Andy started walking away when Katsumi caught up. "Do you want to go on a date?" She asked.

He stopped. "No." He said and started walking away.

"This is gonna be though." Anko said to herself when she felt a hand on her ass.

"You have a perfect ass Sensei." Katsu said squeezing.

He was found in midnight in the Forest of Death trapped to a tree by a Chuunin that heard him scream out for help.

**Hope you like it. I added disclaimers. Goodbye.**


	4. Finally a C-Rank

**Chapter 4. This is going fast. Enjoy.**

––

At training ground 5

"If he's late again I'm gonna castrate him." Naruto was angry. He had to get u pat 5 AM. He could't eat anything. AND HIS SENSEI WAS LATE! AGAIN!

Akira giggled. _'So cute.'_ She thought. _'Where did that come from?!'_

––

At training ground 15

"Your goal is to get these bells from me." Anko explained. "Come a tme with the intent to kill." She then added.

Andy quickly relized that they had to group up to take her down.

He jumped down to Katsu and Katsumi.

"Guys if we want to take her down we need to work together." Andy announced.

"You're right." Katsu and Katsumi both said at the same time. They were both surprisingly serious.

"Alright, this is the plan." Andy then explained.

"You're a genius." Katsu said.

––

3 minutes later.

Andy charged and was already going through handsigns.

"Prepare to be amazed!" He called out to Anko.

**"Wood Release: Penetrating Wood!"** (God this sounds so wrong.)

'_Wood Realease?!'_ was Anko's only thought before a piece of a sharp tree went at her at high speed.

She dodged to the left.

**"Earth Release: Flower spikes!"** Katsumi called out. Flowers started to grow on the tree and launched at Anko. She did a flip to avoid most of them but one flower embed itself into her shoulder and another into her thigh.

She couldn't dodge what came next. Katsu kicked her in the face.

Before she could stand up Andy finished making handsigns.

**"Shadow Release: Shadow Dragon!"** The dragon took off at high speeds toward Anko.

Andy quickly leapt at her and took the bells.

He showed them to her with a victorious smirk.

––

At training ground 5

"Yo."

"Time for castrating." Naruto said evily.

"Um... What?"

"You're late. We're gonna castrate you." Akira said in a sickly sweet voice.

"I still don't have any babies. You can't castrate me." A kunai almost hit his crotch. Kakashi started running.

'_Why am I running? I am Kakashi Hatake, the copycat ninja. One of the strongest ninja in Konoha. Still… I don't want to risk anything.' _He thought as he looked at his crotch. Another kunai nearly hit.

––

1 hour later

"Managed to get away. Whew..." Kakashi mumbled. He was currently in a sewer. Hiding from four genin.

"Ka-Ka-Shi-Sensei." Sayura said extending his name.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorry!" Kakashi yelled faster than Ino.

"Let's get back to the training ground." Kakashi said with sweat pouring down his entire body.

––

Back at training ground 5

"All right, Your goal is to get these bells from me. You have 3 hours."

"Is this a teamwork exercise?" Sayuri asked.

"Maybe. Now start!"

They all jumped in different directions.

"It's a teamwork exercise." Sayuri said simply when they met.

"No shit."

Akira hit Naruto over the head for that.

"Language!"

"Sorry."

They started to make a strategy.

'_This one might work.'_ Naruto thought as he explained the strategy.

––

4 minutes later.

'_They have been absent for an entire hour.__'_ He thought that before he saw Naruto charge.

**"Wind Release: Cutting Balls of Wind"** (such creative, much wow) He yelled as he put his hands side by side, his palms open.

A ball of sharp wind (if that makes sense (it doesn't)) was launched at Kakashi at high speed.

He had to dodge five other balls before a ball of fire entered the fray.

He quickly dodged the ball of fire when a ball of sharp leafs hit him (what is it with me and balls?).

Akira quickly pinned Kakashi down before he could stand up and took the bells.

"Good job everyone."

'_Looks like I'm getting a team this year. Yaaay.' _He thought sarcastically.

––

2 weeks and 47 D-Rank missions later

"Who wants to kill Tora?" Naruto asked.

"Who doesn't?" was his answer. Even Kakashi was fed up with that fucking cat. I mean out of 47 missions 25 of them were Tora the Cat missions. That's a lot. Too much.

"I swear if we don't get a C-Rank as the next mission I'm gonna kill the Old Man."

They entered the room and Hokage was already prepared to give them a list of available D-Rank missions.

"Old man, give us a C-Rank. PLEASE!" Naruto begged.

After considering it The Hokage answered.

"There is one low C-Rank that is available. You have to deliver this scroll to Kusagakure."

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS!" Naruto screamed in pure joy.

"You will be off to Kusagakure tommorow morning."

––

The next morning

Naruto came to the main gate. He was pumped. Sasuke was there already. Naruto pulled out a book on chakra control and began reading.

After an hour both Akira and Sayuri joined the boys.

Kakashi came after 5 minutes.

Something dawned on Naruto. "You are only a hour late." Naruto said in disbelief.

Kakashi chose to ignore the comment.

"Allright, Sayuri you will be holding the scroll."

"Okay."

––

30 minutes later

Naruto felt something calling for him. It was weak. It was far away. He was curious but didn't want to go off track.

––

25 minutes later

The calling was strong. Too strong.

Finally curiosity got the better of him.

"Sensei."

"Yes?"

"Can we stop?"

Kakashi raised and eyebrow but stopped.

"What is it Naruto?"

"There is something. It's like something is calling for me. It's that way." He said pointing to the left.

"Hmm... This is your first time out of the village. Maybe we should check it out."

After 15 minutes of tree hopping they came upon a temple. It looked old. Veeeery old.

Naruto went inside checking for any traps. There weren't any.

There was an altar in the middle of the room.

They came to the altar. There were some weird symbols. For some reason Naruto could read them.

"I can't read this." Sayuri said.

"Me neither." Was everyone's answer. Everyone's except Naruto's.

Akira noticed his widening eyes and asked "Is something wrong Naruto?"

"I can read it." He shocked everyone.

"Well what does it say?" Kakashi asked.

"If you can feel the blade calling out for you, you are the true heir of Namikaze. If you can read the letters on this latar, you are the true heir of the Uzumaki and a seal master in the making. Only the true heir of both the Namikaze and the Uzumaki clans can wield the legendary Eagle Spear- Argneirr."

"I don't understand. I know I'm an Uzumaki but I'm not a Namikaze. Right?"

'_I'll ask the old man.'_

Naruto touched the letters on the altar. They glowed yellow for a moment before the lid of the altar fell off, showing a spear. It wasn't a normal spear. It had a silver handle with vertical gold lining instead of a wooden one. There was also an eagle on top.

"It's beautiful." They all said in awe.

"It's platinum." Sayuri stated.

"Hm?"

"The eagle. It's made of platinum."

"Coooooool."

"Anyways leave it here. Let's continue the mission."

"What do you mean leave it here?"

"Well the true heir has to come get this spear, right?"

"Only the true heir of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan can wield the legendary Eagle Spear- Argneirr. Well why can I wield the spear? Maybe I am the true heir." Naruto said. "I mean the spear isn't really trying to get away or anything. And the spear was calling for me. I think it's safe to say I'm the true heir. Right?"

"Yeah!" Sasuke called.

––

1 day later

A group of bandits stole the scroll while they were sleeping. The bandits evaded every trap they had set up.

Naruto was chasing after them but he was too slow. Considering he was the fastest in the group and Kakashi was unconcious the chances weren't looking good.

But then Naruto got this feeling. He focused chakra on his shoulder blades. Giant eagle wing came out of his shoulder blades. Somehow they didn't cut through his skin. He got a giant speed boost and started flying. He caught the bandits, hit them over the head and took the scroll.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Naruto exclaimed.

Akira smiled warmly at him and Sasuke was happy... okay maybe a bit jealous (a bit... my ass a bit) for his friend.

––

After completing the mission

"Old man, I have something to talk to you about."

"Yes Naruto? Speak your mind."

"I need to know who my parents were. You see I found this spear in a temple." He showed him the eagle spear. "On the altar it said that only a true hair of both the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans can wield the spear. The blade called out to me."

"Plus he could read the wierd the symbols. Only a true hair of the Uzumaki clan and a Seal Master in the making can read those."

"All right. I wanted to tell you when you were 16 but I guess I'll tell you sooner. Your mother. Her name was Uzumaki Kushina. She was a beautiful kunoichi. Here I have her picture." The Third gave the boy a picture of a red haired woman with blue eyes. Not Naruto kind of blue. Her stomach was also a little bulged.

"Your father. His name was Minato Namikaze." He said with a sigh.

"I'm a son of the most powerful Hokage in the history of Konohagakure and my Idol? Awesome." He looked around seeing the shock on everybody's face. Except for Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei did you know this?"

"Yes. I was the student of The Yellow Flash of Konoha after all."

"And I want to know one more thing Old Man."

"Yes?" He already knew the question.

"Why does the village hate me?" DING-DONG! The Third was right.

"Well you see Naruto, You have the Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed inside you."

"But my father killed it."

"Not Quite. You see, the tailed beast are made of chakra. They can't be killed so your father sealed the creature inside you."

"Why?"

"The Hokage can't ask a family to give them their child for the sealing if the Hokage has a child."

"Oh. I understand! I'm going to try something. See ya later guys."

"The three other genin were standing there for 5 hours before they actually realized what happened."

**Well and there****'s the chapter. It's long. I know. I was actually planning to make it even longer but I guess this is enough. Bye. Btw. Argneirr means Eagle Spear. That's why It's an eagle spear. Make's sense right?**


	5. Meeting the Sound 5

**Sorry for not updating yesterday. Had A LOT to do before I actually got to my PC. Well, enjoy.**

––

This was teams 4 fifth C-Rank mission. The task was simple. Deliver this to that while not dying. Of course something had to go wrong.

Andy was currently sitting on top of a tree. It was midnight and he had the perfect view of the moon. It seemed so much bigger. Overall the whole night seemed to be very romantic. And the only thing Andy was thinking was the girl he met in Land of Iron.

––

_Flashback_

_Andy was walking along the river. He had a pot of water _(read: pot full of ice)_ in one hand and a unconscious girl in the other hand. It was hard to keep his balance since ha was only five._

_His thoughts went to how he __'__met__'__ the girl_

––

_Flashback in a Flashback_ (so you can enjoy a flashback while enjoying a flashback.)

_"Andy go get some water!" his father yelled at him_

_"Okay."_

––

_Near the frozen block everyone called the river_

_Andy broke the ice getting it in the pot. He heard someone walking in the snow. Then the movement stopped. He turned around only to find no one was there._

'_Interesting.' He thought._

_The movement started again shortly after. He heard one footstep after another. He realized the footsteps were really light._

'_Either it's a child or a girl.'_

_Then the footsteps stopped. He heard a thump. A feint one. But it still was a thump. He turned around and stood up. The pot was full already._

_He saw a small body lying in the snow. He quickly turned the body around to see if he/she was breathing. He saw it was a pretty girl. A VERY pretty girl. She had a heart shaped face and long brown hair. He couldn't see her eyes because they were closed._

_He quickly checked for pulse. It was still strong. After a few moment of analyzing he determined she had a strong fever. He quickly took the pot in one hand and the girl in the second._

_He was already half way home when she woke up._

_"Where am I?" she asked weakly._

_"You fell unconscious so I__'m taking you home.__" He answered._

_"You live here?"_

_"Yes I do. You shouldn__'t talk so much. You have a high fever and you are very weak. I'm Andy by the way.__"_

_"I__'m Emiko.__"_

_He looked her in the eyes. She had blue eyes with no pupils. Scratch that she looked VERY pretty. She was the cuttest damn thing he has ever seen._

_She fell unconscious again. He sped up._

––

_After 2 minutes of walking/running_

_"Andy what did I tell you about bringing unconscious people to our home?" His mom asked when he got home._

_He sweatdropped _ _"Um... Mom you told me to bring unconscious people to our home when I see them."_

_"Still... Who is she?"_

_"Emiko."_

_After he saved her they became best firends and he fell in love with the girl. He was young. Only seven. But he found a girl he wanted to be with forever._

_He was about to confess. He mustered all the courage he could and was about to say the three words. But he couldn__'t. They were moving. That was the first and definetly not final day Andy cried._

––

The memory almost made him cry again. But before he could he heard a scream. A scream he knew all too well.

It was Katsumi. He quickly stood up and went to investigate. He found her body with something yellow resembling a kunai in her head. He found Katsu's body lying next to a river with the same yellow kunai thing in his throat. He was angry. Angry beyond belief.

After a while of tree hopping he found the guys that was doing it. There were five of them. One guy had two heads, the second was a tall and pale one, the third was a fatty, the fourth had six arms and the fifth was a girl with red hair. The freak with six arms was about to kill another merchant when Andy parried the yellow kunai thing.

"Are you the ones killing the innocent people?" He asked coldly jumping in front of them.

"The shithead with six arms is killing the fuckers." The red haired girl said.

"I was thinking about killing you fast vut I'll give you a chance."

He started doing hand signs. There were a total of 256 hand signs to the jutsu. He enveloped himself in wood. The five of them were trying to attack the dome of wood but before they could get close a shadow launched itself at them.

"This is getting annoying." The freak with six arms muttered.

**"Purification Art: Wave of Judgement!"** he called out.

The wooden dome dropped and a wave was sent out of his body. Just as the jutsu was sent out Anko jumped into the shockwave.

Sakon, Ukon, Jirobo and Kimomaru screamed in agony as they dopped dead on the ground. But Tayuya, Kimimaro and Anko were a different story. There was a black flame coming from where they had their seal. They too went unconscious but were far from dead.

**"Wood Realease: Wood Carrier"** He said. Wood started to come out of the ground and enveloped itself around everyone on the field. He tree hopped back to Konoha with the wood behind him.

––

Half a day later

The Third was having a bad day. There was just too much paperwork to be done. He thought it couldn't be worse. Oh how wrong he was.

Andy knocked on the door.

"Enter."

"Hokage-sama."

"Oh, Andy you're already back from the mission?" He then saw the wood carriers "What are those?" he asked.

The wooden dome opened up ti reveal the five dead bodies (counting Katsumi and Katsu), Anko, the red haired girl and the pale guy.

"Are they all dead?" The third asked.

"No. Only the five on your right."

"Start explaining."

"I was keeping watch when I heard a scread. It was Katsumi. I found her dead with this thing in her head." He showed the yellow kunai thing. "After that i tried finding the guys who did it. I found Katsu and a ton on merchants dead with the same yellow kunai thing in their heads or throats. I found the five of them with the freak with six arms about to kill another merchant. I used **Purification Art: Wave of Judgement** and the three taht died... well... died. The red haired girl and the pale guy along with Anko survived."

"How does the jutsu work?" The Third asked curiously.

"The wave judges the person's spirit. If the person's spirit is bad it kills the person. But if the person has a good spirit it cures the person of everything they hate. In this case it was the curse mark."

Tayuya, Anko and Kimimaro woke up during his speech and when the two girls learned the curse mark was gone thanks to him they assaluted his face. They kissed his face everywhere.

"Is it bad that I'm really enjoying this?"

"Anko... Anko. ANKO!"

"Yes?"

"What about your team?"

"I don't know." She said sadly.

"This might be a long shot but maybe it will work."

"What are you thinking?"

"Putting these two in our team." He said pointing at Tayuya and Kimimaro.

"What are your names?"

"Im Tayuya and this is Kimimaro." The red haired girl introduced them.

"Tommorow we'll test your skills to see if you are worthy to be in a team yet. Dismissed"

"Umm... Where are we going to stay?" Kimimaro asked.

"You can stay in my house. It has three bedrooms, three bathrooms and I'm living all by myself."

"Lonely much?" Tayuya mocked.

"If I wanted company I could just one of the fan girls?"

"How many are there? Three? Maybe Four?"

"About half the village."

"Sure, sure."

Tayuya experinced quite a big shock when half of the village's girls almost threw themselves at Andy.

"Told you. Half the village."

**All right that****'s chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter: Naruto gets a summon, more missions, Sasuke gets a summon and more missions. Bye.**


	6. I got a Summon!

**Hello everybody. First of all, I apologize for not uploading a new chapter in a long time. I simply had too much work. Next I would like to thank everybody for reading my story. Even more thanks to the people who followed and favorited the story. In this chapter Naruto gets a summon. Enjoy.**

––

A thunder was heard through the night.

"Of course there has to be a thunderstorm when we are out on a mission." Naruto grumbled.

Another thunder. Naruto sighed. A simple collect the herbs in this forest D-Rank and a thunderstorm hits them when they get to the village.

Another thunder. If Akira wasn't on top of him before she was now.

Sasuke wasn't any better. Why didn't the girls tell them they were scared of thunders?

On the better side both boys enjoyed it a little. And they knew it. Who wouldn't like a cute girl being so close to you?

––

The next morning

After the waking up he saw that Akira was still on top of him.

He gently shook her awake. She wasn't waking up. He sighed and looked to his right. Sasuke looked back with a bored look.

"What are we gonna do?" Sasuke mouthed.

"I don't know." Naruto mouthed back. He shook her again. She woke up this time. And it wasn't for the good.

"PERVERT!" She shouted hitting Naruto ove the head and waking Sayuri up.

"Uh... You clutched onto me the entire night. I didn't even do anything."

A similiar conversation was going on in the bed next to them.

––

20 minutes, lot of beating and a shower later

"More flower picking. Yaaay." Naruto said sarcastically.

"We are not picking flowers. We are picking herbs." Sayuri corrected him.

"Yea whatever." The two boys muttered.

––

In the forest 5 minutes later

Naruto was about to pick another herb when he saw something bright blue fly around about 50 meters away from him.

"Hey guys what's that?" He asked pointing at the blue thing.

Said thing stopped and looked at Naruto.

"What do you mean? I can only see this plain."

"Are you on drugs Naruto?" Sasuke asked in a mocking tone.

"You can see me?" The thing was now in front of Naruto.

"Yeah."

"Come with me then."

"Umm.. Okay."

"Is Naruto really on drugs?" Sayuri whispered to Sasuke.

"I guess." He whispered back.

––

After following the blue thing for a minute it stopped beofre the entrance to a "cave". It was an overhang really.

"Alright kid, what can you see?"

"A blue door thing."

"It's an opening to the dragon realm."

"Dragon realm?"

"Wait a minute while I go speak to the chief Dragon."

"Okay I guess."

––

A minute later

"Alright kid you can enter."

Naruto went through the door. He gasped when he saw where he was. There were Dragons all around (no shit). There were mountins, forests, lakes, waterfalls, caves and other stuff.

"Alright kid, this way."

"Wait what's your name?"

"I'm Ryuu, the Dragon Spirit. Only those who are destined to be Dragon Summoners can se me."

"Cool. I'm Uzumaki Naruto… Wait did you say Dragon Summoners?!"

"Yes. Like a normal summon, you can summon us to aid you in battle or to just show off to your friends." The spirit grinned.

"You know what Ryuu? I like you."

"Cool. My second human friend."

"How many Dragon Summoners are there?"

"There is only one and he is dead already."

"Oh."

"Alright kid, here we are. Bow before the Chief Dragon, Pendragon!"

Naruto bowed. For the first time in his life he bowed.

**"Uzumaki Naruto. You are to sign the summoning contract with the dragons."** The chief said with a deep, rumbling voice.

Naruto got a good look at the dragon. It was a deep red in color with long claws and giant wings. It was also giant. Ridiculously so. It higher than the medium sized mountins.

The chief got a scroll with the summoning contract sealed in it. Just precaution or something like that.

Naruto bit his thumb and scribbled his name then pzshed his fingers under his name.

**"Good. The hand seals are as follows. Tatsu **(Dragon(#Puns))**, Ne** (Rat)**, Saru **(Monkey)**, Tora **(Tiger)**. We will serve you under any condition."**

––

15 minutes later in the plain.

"WHERE IS NARUTO?!" Akira yelled.

"Right behind you." He whispered into her ear.

"Where have you been?"

"I would tell you bit it's better to show you."

"Tatsu, Ne, Saru, Tora." Naruto whispered.

**"Summoning Jutsu!"**

A dragon poofed into existence.

**"Naruto-sama. My name is Nidhogg. How may I serve you?"** The dragon was beautiful. It was silver in color but had golden wings, top of the head and a gold lining on the tail. It was quite small in height but it was pretty long meaning it utilised in speed.

"Just wanted to show my friends what I can do and where I have been."

"That. Is. Cool." Sasuke said. The dragon then poofed out of existence and into the Dragon Realm.

––

2 months later

"Hokage-sama, the chunin exams are in 5 month's time." A jonin of Konoha announced.

"I know, I know."

"Dragon-san!" The Third called out.

A moment later and an ANBU with a Dragon mask poofed into the room

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"It is time. Call Jiraya of the Sannin back to the village."

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

––

2 days later

Sarutobi was battling the bane of all Kage, the dreaded paperwork when he felt a familiar chakra signature on the window.

"Jiraya must you always use the window? Can't you use the door? Like, you know, normal people?"

"Of course not Sarutobi-sensei because I'm not normal. I'm Jiraya of the Sannin!"

How he managed to dance on a frog on the window without breaking it was beyond the aged Hokage.

"Jiraya I have a request for you." 

"What is it Sarutobi-sensei?"

"Remember the son of the fourth?"

"Named after the hero in my book as well as the son of my favorite student and the Hokage? How could I forget?"

"Seems like he is a fuinjutsu master in the making."

"Really now?"

"Yes. I want you to train him not only in seals but prepare him for the upcoming chunin exams."

"I'll be right on it sensei."

––

With Naruto

Naruto took some books about the history of Konoha. He didn't really know why.

In those books he learned of his father's two most feared techniques. The **Hirashin **and the **Rasengan**. Now he was trying to figure out the **Rasengan** but didn't know how to start.

"How do I start?" He muttered to himself. He was currently in training ground 44 which he called his playground.

There he was found by the sannin.

"Hey kid what are you doing here?"

"Hm? Training."

"Wait. Aren't you Jiraya of the Sannin?" He asked with wide eyes.

"That's right. The sage of Mount Myoboku, the one who women love and enemies fear! The great Jiraya!" He announced dancing on a frog. (I know I screwed that up but I don't have the time to see how exactly he said it.)

Naruto sweatdropped at the scene.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked him.

"To train you."

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"But why?"

"To prepare for the chunin exams. And because I have to repay your dad."

"Oh you were my dad's sensei right?"

"How do you know that kid?" Jiraya asked with a dangerous undertone.

"That's a long story. Wait… Aren't you my godfather?"

"Do you know everything about your family?"

"Not everything."

––

1 month later

"Alright Naruto we're going to Takigakure for about 3 months. Go pack everything you need and we'll be going at 12. Meanwhile, I'm gonna do some research." He giggled pervertedly at the end.

"Pervert." Naruto muttered.

In 1 month he managed to master the **Rasengan** and Jiraya promised him that they'll add elemental manipulation some time else.

––

3 weeks later in Takigakure

Jiraya left Naruto taking his wallet and giving him 500 ryo. He said he needed to find out information.

"Yeah right. He's just gonna get drunk at a brothel."

Just then he saw a girl with tan skin and mint green gair getting kicked out of a bakery.

"Get out of here you demon!" The owner of the bakery yelled at her.

'_Reminds me of myself when I was younger. Maybe she's a jinchuriki as well.'_

When he looked up she wasn't there.

As he walked around the village he heard the crowd shouting. As he got closer he could hear what they were shouting.

He heard insults like Demon and other stuff of that kind. His eyes narrowed when he saw the crowd. It looked all too much like the 'Fox Hunts' back in Konoha when he was a child.

He jumped up and landed next to the girl who was now crying.

"Stop this. Now!" He said coldly.

"Look at that. He's a Demon Lover." Others started to laugh.

"Bad answer." Naruto said as he appeared behind the man with a kunai on the man's throat… Along with about 50 clones (Jiraya taught him that) behind every man and woman abusing the girl.

"You will stop right now. If this event ever repeats than I will be forced to kill everyone there." He stated coldly.

"Y-Y-Yes s-sir! W-We are very sorry." The man said with panic in his eyes.

The clones dispelled and he released the hold of the man. They all started running away immediately.

"T-Thank you."

"It's no problem really. I've lived a similar life back in Konoha."

"You have no idea of the pain."

"The pain of being lonely? The pain of being ignored? The pain of being beaten to almost death? Oh yeah I know a little too good about that."

"So you're a…"

"A jinchuriki. Yeah."

"I'm Fuu. I hold the Nanabi, the seven tails."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I hold the Kyuubi, the nine tails."

Her eyes widened.

"Hey Naruto, time to work on your training." Jiraya called out to him.

"Hey, sorry gotta go."

"It's alright. Thanks for the save."

"No problem. If they try anything like that again just tell me." He smiled at her.

She smiled back.

"Looks like our favorite blonde has got himself a girlfriend." Jiraya giggled pervertedly scribbling something in that book of his.

"She's Fuu. A fellow jinchuriki."

"Oh that's such a grat idea! Tho kids who are hated by everyone fall in love. Kid you are a goldmine."

Naruto just groaned.

––

3 months later

Kotetsu was having another boring day. Well their normal day really.

"Earth to Kotetsu. Hello!"

"What?"

"Who is that?" His partner Izumo pointed at three figures walking slowly on the road.

"How am I supposed to know?"

They waited a little longer until they were able to see the hair of the three.

One had spiky white hair in a long ponytail, the second had spiky blonde hair and the third had short minty hair.

"Jiraya-sama, Naruto-kun, welcome back." Izumo said smiling.

"And who are you if I might ask?" Kotetsu asked Fuu.

"I'm Fuu." She stated simply.

"She's with us, don't worry."

"Alright, we believe you." Izumo stated for both reding his best friend like a book.

"Thank you."

––

At the Hokage Tower 5 minutes later

Sarutobi Hiruzen was called the Kami of Shinobi. He was the Proffesor. He was one of the best there was. And yet, he was too weak to fight off his worst enemy. Paperwork.

"With the chunin exams in 2 months there sure is a lot of paperwork, am I right?" Asked a familiar voice... from the window.

"Yeah there sure is." Said the voice of a former prankster.

"There is so much." Said an unfamiliar female voice.

"I see you're back. And with company." Hiruzen stated.

" This is Fuu. She is a Jinchuriki of the Nanabi. She decided to leave the village after she got beaten up rather badly."

"You will be put on a test to see if you aren't planning anything."

"Alright Hokage-sama."

**Well that****'s all. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter the chunin exams will start. Yaay!**


	7. Chunin Exams- First Exam

**Now that most of the work is done I might be able to post on a daily basis. Maybe. Enjoy.**

––

In a very dark room in the middle of Kami knows where

9 figures showed up. They were more like projections really.

"Black how is your mission going?" Asked one of the nine, the leader.

"It's almost done, Red." A deep voice said.

"Very well. Yellow." The leader, Red, spoke again.

"Sasori and Deidara are still collecting bounties." A woman, Yellow, said.

"What about you Green?"

"Itachi and Kisame are in Tanzaku town about to go for the Nine-Tails jinchuriki."

"Stop them."

"Yes sir."

"You are dismissed."

"Yes sir!" everyone said as they went to do their bussines.

––

Tanzaku town, 1 month until chunin exams

"Naruto, you will come with us." Itachi commanded in a calm voice.

Naruto was frightened. The one that protected him from hordes of villagers and the one that murdered his own family was before him, asking him to go with him.

"Itachi, stop right there!" Another voice said.

"Hm? Who is it?"

"Itachi I only wish to talk to you."

"What about?"

"You should tell Sasuke the truth about the Uchiha massacre."

"Why should I? Wait... How do you know about that?" Itachi asked angrily.

"That's for me to know and you to figure out. Anyway… You should tell him because he's been growing into a shell of hatred. I fear that he might betray Konoha and flee to get more power. I'm sure you don't want that."

"You are right. I will tell him next time I see him." Itachi said sadly after a bit of thinking.

"Sasuke is going to be here in about a minute..."

"ITACHI!"

"...Or sooner I guess."

**"Tsukuyomi!"**

"What is this? Where am I?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Foolish little brother. This is the world of the **Tsukuyomi**."

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled at him again.

"It is time I tell you the truth about the Uchiha massacre."

"What truth?"

Itachi went on to explain the whole Uchiha massacre.

––

After an hour of explaining (Tsukuyomi) and a second in the real world

"Im sorry Itachi."

"No Sasuke. I'm sorry." Itachi said as he held his crying brother, he himself shedding tears.

"I would like to give you a parting gift." He said as a crow flew into the man that made Itachi tell the truth.

The crow hit the man and he fell unconcious.

––

At the Academy, the day of the chunin exams

Andy, Tayuya and Kimimaro walked up the stairs until htey saw room 301.

Of course they immediately saw through the genjutsu.

They walked around a group of people and Andy recognised the two guards. Izumo and Kotetsu.

They walked into the real room 301. They felt the killing intent coming from the people in the room.

Andy smirked. He sent out 3 times the killing intent of the entire room combined. Every one turned away from them.

"Damn. Wasn't even trying." Andy commented sitting down.

They saw Team 7 walking in the room. Ino immediately threw herself at Sasuke.

Sasuke actaully didn't look as annoyed as he normally was. Then Andy noticed Sasuke was smiling.

Team 7 sat down next to Team 4.

There was some commotion with sound nin and some of the rookies before the proctor interrupted them.

"Sorry. This is our first time here." The bandaged boy stated.

The proctor introduced himself as Ibiki.

"Now take your seats"

Ibiki then explained the rules to the chunin hopefuls.

'_Interesting. These questions are way too hard. This is more like an ANBU test. Hmm... Why do we get 3 strikes for cheating? Of course! He wants us to cheat without getting caught.__'_ Everyone was having similar thoughts.

_**"Shadow release: Scouting Shadow!"**_ Andy thought. A small shadow appeared. It was so small no one could see it.

––

_**"Summoning Jutsu!"**_ Ryuu appeared without poofing (since no one could see him).

"Hey kid. What do you need?"

'_I need you to get answers for the questions in this test.'_

"Sure thing kid."

––

Ibiki explained the reasons behind questions 1-9 and question 10.

Andy smirked. He knew exactly what was coming. The window was broken, a 'poster' was stuck open by kunais and there was Anko, the next proctor.

"Alright maggots, time for the second exam!"

**Short I know but what can be written about the first exam really?**


	8. Chunin Exams- Second exams

**Going to try and go for 2000 words this chapter to make up for the previous chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.**

––

"Green, how did your mission go?"

"I talked Itachi of the thing."

"How did that happen?" Asked a woman, Yellow.

"I told him that he should tell the truth to his little brother. He broke down in front of everyone."

"No way. I tried to get Itachi to fuck up when I travelled with him but I could never get him to fuck up." A foul mouthed boy, Blue, said.

"Yeah whatever. Yellow what about you?"

"I stopped Sasori and Deidara from capturing the Nibi."

"Well done everyone. You are dismissed."

"Yes Sir!"

––

The Forest of Death

Andy signed the paper.

"Why do we have to sign this paper? We won't be dying anyways." Kimimaro commented.

"Yeah. We are the super team for something."

"Don't get overly cocky. We don't know the other teams."

"Come on. Let's get our scroll."

They got an Earth scroll.

Unnoticed by anyone, Andy set up a little scouting shadow.

"See the Kumo team walking out of there? They have a Heaven scroll."

"So we're going for them?"

"Yes."

––

30 minutes later

"START!" Anko yelled.

The gates opened up and every team shot forward.

––

With Team 4

"They are about 15 miles east from us."

––

Team 7

Someone was chasing after them. Sayuri could feel the person.

She signaled it to her team. They stopped and waited for the person to come out.

After half a minute a Kusa nin came out of the bushes.

"Oh so you have a sensor in your little group?" He asked with a smirk.

"Get prepared to lose." Sasuke said confidently.

The Kusa nin jumped at them head first.

He tried to kick Sasuke on the left side of his head but Sasuke blocked. Seeing and opportunity Sasuke went for a punch but the Kusa nin blocked with one of his arms.

Naruto jumped in and managed to kick the Kusa nin in the back of his head. The Kusa nin collided with a tree and went right through it... and the six other trees behind him.

Now that would be more than enough for a normal person to be out cold. But the Kusa nin wasn't normal. They barely noticed the Kusa nin look up before his neck extended to amazing lenghts going at Mach 1. It was aiming for Sasuke's neck.

"NO!" Naruto yelled as Argneirr suddenly appeared in his hand and he swung at the neck of the Kusa nin. (Pretty easy to do since his neck was like 10 feet long.)

The head of the Kusa nin went off with no problem just asi t was about to bite Sasuke.

They ranu p to the man's body and searched through his pockets. They found an earth scrool. Lucky for them.

They made a break for the tower. Meaybe they could finish on the first day.

––

Team 4

"Kimimaro you can have these guys."

"What the fuck? Why?"

"Because I had the ones before us and you had the ones before me."

"Oh. Yeah."

Kimimaro jumped in front of the group extending a bone from both arms in his palms.

"What are those?" One of the three asked.

"Bones." Kimimaro replied.

"Eeeew." The female member said disgusted.

"Anyways we'll just kill you quickly." The last of the three said cockily.

"YEAH!" The banshee of the team scremed.

Kimimaro winced at the volume.

"I just gained respect for you two." Kimimaro said pointing at the two maled members.

"For what?"

"You're not deaf."

Andy, Tayuya and the two males started laughing.

"Alright. Now for the killing." Kimimaro said calmly.

Kimimaro started dancing toward the three Genin. He slashed but it was easily blocked by a kunai. Quickly reacting the two other members of the team started slashing with a kunai at Kimimaro. He quickly blocked and slashed one across the shoulder. The female member threw a kunai with an explosive tag on it. Kimimaro caught it and threw it back with insane speed. The kunai narrowly missed the wide eyed girl. She forgot about the tag. That was her error. _BOOM!_ The girl was thrown against Kimimaro. The last thing she remembered was a bone impaling her actually-pretty-big chest. The two male memberes looked at Kimimaro in pure fury. They jumped at him with deadly fast strikes. Kimimaro dodged almost every attack and blocked the ones that were about to hit. He was getting tired of dealing with these guys. He impaled one in the head and the other one through the heart.

––

Team 7

The Kusa nin showed up once again.

"You again?" Naruto asked shocked. I mean he did slice the guy's head off.

"Hi again. You can call me Orochimaru."

"Where have I heard tha... Y-You are O-Orochimaru of the s-sannin! Ero-sannin told me about you." He said with fright in his eyes.

"Looks like Jiraya has gotten himself another blonde apprentice."

"Sasuke c'mon let's take him down!" Naruto said as fright switched with determination.

"Right."

"Akira, Sayuri. Go for the tower and wait for us there."

"NO!" They both yelled.

"Just go! I don't want you getting hurt."

"Neither do we want you getting hurt."

Orochimaru was tired of the exchange and just went for it. He ran at them with ridiculous speed. Orochimaru threw a kick at Naruto hoping to dispatch him as soon as possible but Naruto blocked the kick going for a roundhouse kick right away. Orochimaru caught his leg and threw Naruto over his shoulder.

"Now we finally have some time alone." Orochimaru licked his lips.

Sasuke got the wrong assumption. "Get away from me you pedo."

"That's what a former teammate called me." Orochimaru growled.

––

With a certain white haired man

_"ACHOO!"_ Jiraya sneezed. "Some lovely lady must be talking about my greatness."

Of course the thought that the women he was peeping on heard him slipped his mind.

Soon he was running through the town with a horde of angry women dressed only in a towel and some slippers.

The scene was giving every guy (and some women too) a nosebleed, Jiraya included.

––

Back to the forest

Orochimaru smiled sickly. "I'm no pedo Sasuke-kun."

"Then don't call me Sasuke-kun."

"That was an interesting exchange. Now let's take this guy down Sasuke_-kun_." Naruto said adding the honorific to piss Sasuke off.

Naruto jumped with ridiculous spped at Orochimaru catching him off guard before delivering a round house kick. Orochimaru caught his leg and was about to throw him away again but had to jump to the left as Sasuke sent a fireball at him. He was about to run at Sasuke before he noticed he couldn't move.

"Move restraintment seal, success." Naruto said from behind Orochimaru.

"Now for the main treat." Naruto smiled as he jumped next to Sasuke.

**"Wind release: Rasengan!"** Naruto called out as a rasengan with tiny white blades appeared in his hand.

Sasuke used some very weak Fire to put some... Well... Fire into the **Rasengan**. The little blades expanded and turned red while the original **Rasengan** turned orange.

**"Collaboration jutsu: Fire Spiral!"** The two of them called out and threw the attack at Orochimaru. _BOOM!_

The two of them stood there panting. They looked at each other and high fived.

The joy was short lived however, when Naruto saw the head of the sannin bite down on Sasuke's neck.

"NO!"

He looked at where Orochimaru was standing. He was panting loudly and he was badly burned and sliced throught.

_'To think two genin would drain almost all of my chakra. I think that seal he somehow set on me had a chakra consumation seal on it as well. Very talented to have two seals on one paper.'_

Naruto quickly turned to an unconscious Sasuke when he saw Orochimaru left.

He looked at the bitten area. He didn't see bite marks but three tomoe.

_'It looks like a seal. Hmm... I might be able to get it off but I need help. And I know exactly the person.'_

With that thought he picked Sasuke and ran for the tower.

––

"What happened?!" Both Akira and Sayuri asked at once when Naruto arrived. Sasuke was conscious but wasn't able to walk.

"Orochimaru planted some weird seal into him. I might be able to get it off but I need someone's help. That someone being..."

––

Kimimaro and Andy were walking quietly along the hallway to get to their room. Tayuya had disappeared god knows where and they really had nothing to do but find their rooms.

Before they even entered they could heard Tayuya shouting at someone.

"I don't know where the fucker is!"

"What's going on here?" Andy asked as he entered.

"Oh, Andy, Naruto needs your help." Akira informed.

"Right. Lead the way."

––

"Naruto, you called?"

"Yeah, take a look at this."

"Hmm... Interesting. Naruto draw the best seal sealing seal you can. Tomorrow noon we are going to take the curse mark off. K?"

"K."

––

"Do you have it?" Andy asked.

"Yeah." Naruto replied before showing a complex array of seals.

"Impressive. Alright put it on the cursed seal."

"Sure." Naruto put the seal on the seal.

"Ready Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

Andy went through some hand signs.** "Purification art: Cursed Seal, Release!"** He called before putting his index finger and middle finger on the seal.

Sasuke screamed in pain feeling as if a part of his soul was ripped from him.

The truth was, it did rip a bit off his soul. While the seal was powerfull, it does take a little bit of soul from both the user and the person the seal was being used on.

"Remove the seal Naruto."

Naruto did so and was amazed to see the cursed seal was gone.

"Good work." Andy complimented Naruto.

Sasuke fell unconscious.

"Come on let's get some food."

The walked away into the dining room to get some food.

A single black tomoe appeared on Sasuke's shoulder.

––

5 days later

"Congratulations on making it through the Forest of Death." The Hokage was about to continue before a jounin jumped in front of the Hokage kneeling.

"Hokage-sama if I might _cough_."

"What is it Hayate?"

"_Cough_ As you can see there are too many Genin to go to the the third exam. I, Hayate Gekko, propose _cough_ _cough_ that hold a preliminary exam before continuing on to the third exam."

Hayate was an man of avarage height, standing at around 5.7 feet. He was wearing a standart jounin jacket with a Konoha forehead protector that he wore as a bandana. He had bags under his eyes and was coughing a lot.

"Hmm... So be it."

This earned a few groans from the genin who just arrived at the tower.

**So that's it. Sorry for not uploading for a whole week but I really didn't expect going away for a week. If I'm not going to be really lazy I might write another chapter today.**


End file.
